


Perfect Harmony

by BriMarie



Category: Rags (2012)
Genre: Charlie Prince - Freeform, Cinderella - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, Smut, charlie and kadee, kadee and charlie, kadee worth - Freeform, nick - Freeform, rags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Kadee knows that Charlie only invited her over to his place to practice writing a new song and that's it. However she can't stop noticing how broad his shoulders were, and how perfect his jawline was, or how cute he looked when he was thinking hard. I mean, could you blame her?
Relationships: Charlie Prince/Kadee Worth, charlie prince and kadee worth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Perfect Harmony

Kadee was currently swiftly applying her makeup. She had just woken up from a nap whenever she got a text message from her longtime boyfriend, Charlie. He had asked if she wanted to come over to his place to finish a duet they had been working together on for two weeks now.

Even though he had seen her in her worst state with no makeup on and bed hair multiple times by now, she still liked to look presentable for him. Plus, her being a celebrity means someone is always snapping sneaky pictures of her trying to catch her on a bad day. She threw on a low v-neck and some matching sweatpants. When she was satisfied with her look, she applied a perfume that Charlie said that he liked on her. This scent always put him in the mood to cuddle and touch her.

She knew damn well that he innocently invited her over for work, but right now she couldn't get the thought of butterfly kissing him all over out of her head. She doesn't know why she woke up so needy for his touch, but she knew that the feeling wouldn't go away unless she self-gratified or had sexy time with Charlie. She knew she didn't have enough time to relieve herself, so she was hoping she could put him in the mood.

She grabbed her phone and texted him that she was on her way. When she got there, she did a quick look over and fixed up her hair. "There's no way he could resist me." She said to herself. She looked through the window and saw Charlie writing in his notebook at the piano. She knocked and waved to get his attention. He looked up and smiled ear to ear when he saw her. He cracked the door open for her.

"Hey babe, you look lovely as usual. Hopefully no paparazzi followed you here again." He said. She squeezed through the door and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks, and I didn't get one single tabloid or fan bother me on the way here for once. I think we're completely alone, right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, the restaurant is closed today so we can work. Shawn said we had to be done by next Thursday, so let's get started." He said as he plopped on the piano seat waiting for her to join him. She was slightly disappointed he wasn't drawn to the perfume and the purposely exposed cleavage. Sometimes Charlie could be very oblivious to her actions when he was in the zone.

She plopped next to him and scooted as close to him as possible. She noticed he began to sniff her scent. "Ooo babe, are you wearing that perfume I like? I love that fragrance. Makes you smell like happiness and flowers." Charlie said. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did. I wore it just for you." She said in a seductive tone. She purposely motioned her hand near her bust so that his eyes would be drawn to it. Luckily, it worked.

"I'm surprised I didn't notice how much cleavage you were showing when you entered to be honest." He said. She giggled. "So am I. I thought that would've been one of the first things you'd comment on when I came in." She said. Charlie felt himself begin to have lustful thoughts, but he shook it off. He had to focus on work and not think about his super hot girlfriend's perfect body.

Now that he said it, he can't stop thinking about the last time they had sex. It was one of their better and more memorable rounds, and it had been a second since they last had been intimate due to work. He wasn't sure if she was in the mood to have sex since they had so much work to do, so he didn't pursue his dirty thoughts. Focus Charlie, focus!

He began to shake his leg to try to stop the boner that was slowly forming hoping she didn't notice. Little to his knowledge, she did notice, and he was falling for all of her tricks just as she predicted. She knew that whenever he was either nervous or horny at a time when he shouldn't be, he'll shake his leg aggressively. She rested her hand gently on top of his restless leg to calm him down.

"Sweetheart, calm down. You're so restless. Do you need to lie down?" She asked. He shook his head. "Uh no it's fine. I'll be good." He said in a nervous tone. He really hoped she doesn't see he was blushing and that he had gotten a chub from thinking of her. She was very aware of her impact on him, and she slowly moved her hand to his upper thigh region. She purposely got right next to his groin without touching it to drive him wild.

At this point, he had caught onto her motive. "Babe, we still have to do the song." He said. She gave him a quick kiss that left him wanting more. "We have time. We have the whole place to ourselves and the whole day ahead of us." She said. He realized that she was technically right and decided to just go with it at this point.

"Fuck it." He said. He joined lips with her and grabbed both sides of her face. She immediately complied and clenched his shirt to bring him closer. He inserted his tongue into her mouth dominating her completely because he knew she liked that. She let out a low moan which made him want to rip her clothes off right there. Kadee released her lips from his so that she could suck on his neck and collarbone.

She knew that that was one of his weak spots and loved hearing the noises he made. She sucked his sweet spot between the neck and collarbone which caused him too make a breathy moan. She always loved that part about Charlie. He wasn't afraid to make loud noises and moans during sex. He also was never afraid to tell her exactly what he liked in bed either. She's learned to perfect her skills overtime for him.

"Babe, oh my god. That feels so damn good." He said. Once she was satisfied with the mark she made, she began to travel up to his neck to make more marks. She decided to rest her hand on his hard on as she sucked the sweet spots on his neck. He shuddered and the intense sensation he was feeling. He was almost afraid of busting right there from the feel of her warm hand playing with his erection while hitting all the right spots on his neck.

It began to get too tight in his pants, so he decided it was best to continue this activity upstairs where no passerby's can see them through the window. Last thing they needed was the press uploading pictures of them having sex. "Hey babe, lets take this to my room." He said. She didn't try to fight him and they both quickly went to his bedroom. They barely made it up the stairs with clothes on. They both had begun to take their clothes off as they went up the stairs. They had already been down to their underwear when they got to his room.

He slammed the door behind them as they began to make out, not like it was needed. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around the front of him grabbing her perfect ass for support as he carried her to the bed. He plopped them down in the missionary position as they proceeded to passionately lock lips. He skillfully removed her bra and tossed it to the ground. He finally released his lips from hers to rest his mouth around her right nipple as his other hand played with the left.

She began to squirm and make light moans as he twisted his fingers and sucked. All she could was rummage through his hair and watch him do his work. After a little while, he began to kiss down her abdomen slowly approaching her center. Her heart began to beat faster in anticipation. He slowly licked her clit over the fabric of her black thong to tease her. She jumped at the sudden gesture. That made him chuckle a little bit.

He removed the lingerie and tossed it somewhere else. He looked at the sight in front of him and licked his lips. She always tasted so damn good every time, and he was excited to get another taste. He went straight to her most sensitive spot, her clit. He knew she was very clit sensitive. The moment his lips touched her center, she let out a loud moan.

He began flicking his tongue and sucking hard on her which made moan louder and squirm uncontrollably. Her legs turned to jelly and he had to wrap her legs around his head so that she could stay put. He wanted to taste her as much as he possibly could. "Oh fuck that's so good baby." She said. He moaned into her which made a vibration sensation on her clit. "Fuck I think I'm gonna cum soon. It's too early." She said. As much as he wanted to make her cum in his mouth, he also agreed it was too early for them to be done. He didn't even get to insert her yet.

He gave her clit a few more sucks before letting go. He licked his lips and crawled back on top of her to give her a kiss. "Babe you taste so fucking good. I didn't even want to stop." He said. She smiled and gave him another kiss. "You taste even better." She said. She looked down and saw his fully erect 8 inch dick between her legs. She was dying to put it in her mouth. "Do you think you could last if I sucked you off?" She asked. He nodded. "Good, lay down on your back. I'll take care of you." She said.

He did as he was told and watched as she arched her back up in the air as she stroked him. He jumped a little at the sudden touch, but then immediately got used to the feeling. She stroked him a few times before she began licking and sucking the tip to tease him. He let out a grunt as he felt her tongue move about on his shaft. When he least expected it, she put her full mouth on his dick taking him in whole.

He let out a loud moan that time. She started to bob her head in a quick yet steady pace. She had pinched his leg which was their little secret message that meant she wanted him to thrust in her mouth. He did as he was told and slowly thrusted as she took him full. He rested one hand behind his neck as the other rested on her head guiding her to go deeper.

He felt himself about to reach his orgasm as his tip hit the back of her throat. "Babe, I'm gonna cum soon." He warned. She gave a few more sucks before releasing him. He loved the sight in front of him. His gorgeous girlfriend completely nude breathless from going down on him. She wiped her lips and got on top of him. He brought her face to his and kissed her gently. "You're so perfect. You know that?" He said. She smiled and laughed awkwardly.

"Stop that. You're gonna make me blush." She said. "I can't help but think that when I look at you. Like I'm just the luckiest guy in the whole world." He said. She gave him a not so gentle kiss. "Stop complimenting me and fuck me silly." She said. He felt himself getting excited again. "Yes ma'am." He said. They began heavily making out again feeling up each other's bodies. Charlie began to position both of their bodies so that his dick aligned with her hole.

He looked her in the eye as permission to enter her. She nodded. He slowly entered her wet, tight pussy causing both of them to moan at the pleasurable sensation. He let her sit on it for a second so that she could get used to its presence. He felt her begin to grind on him which was their way of saying you may move. He started thrusting at a normal pace at first.

She wrapped her arms around his head resting her breast on his face. His arms were wrapped around her back as he began sucking one of her nipples again. He didn't even realize he was thrusting faster until he heard louder moans escape from her mouth. He's always been a sucker for loud moaning. He rested both of his hands on her ass and guided her hips down on his so that they were as close as possible.

His thrust became more aggressive as he watched her come undone on top of him. She was now holding onto the bed frame facing her head towards the ceiling with her eyes closed. He gave her a few hard slaps on each cheek which caused her to let out a few moans. He watched her breast bounce and could feel his orgasm approaching soon, so he started to thrust faster. "Oh fuck, babe oh my god! Right there!" Kadee screamed. He knew he wasn't gonna last longer after he heard her screams of pleasure. He lasted a few more thrust before completely filling her with his seed.

He moaned as he made a few more lazy thrust into her before relaxing. She rested on top of him as he was still inside of her. They were both trying to catch their breath. "Holy fuck." Charlie said. "That's gotta be the best sex we've had in a good while. That was even better than last time." Kadee said. Charlie agreed. "Damn we should purposely not have sex a for a few weeks just so we can have awesome sex like we had today." He suggested. The thought of not having sex for a few weeks didn't sound great to Kadee at first, but if it meant sex like this then she might not mind.

"I'll consider it." She said. She finally got off of his shaft and rested beside him in a spooning position. He joined her and cuddled into her breathing in her scent. He kissed her on the shoulder. "I love you so much. You know that?" He said. "I love you too babe." She replied. They stayed in that position until she fell asleep. He just cuddled her and enjoyed her presence as much as he could.

He reached into his jacket pocket on the bed and pulled out a ring box with the phrase "Me and You Against the World" imprinted on the outside. He smiled at it and looked back at Kadee to make sure she was still asleep. He looked at her with so much love as he fiddled with the black box and knew what he had to do.

"Tomorrow."


End file.
